The invention relates to the electronic labels which are used for identifying the objects with which they are associated.
The use is known of bar codes for identifying objects, such as grocery items, by printing them directly on the wrapping or by means of labels which are then stuck on the wrapping. These bar codes are for example read by an optical reading device at the shop cash desk and the bar code read is used, by means of a computer system, to display its price on a screen and to add it to the prices of the other items previously passed through at the cash desk.
These bar codes have the major drawback of being fixed, that is to say they cannot be updated during the life of the object except by creating a new bar code which replaces the old one, this new bar code reproducing all or part of the old bar code but adding thereto other information which is necessary or simply useful for the remainder of the distribution operations.
As a result, several bar codes are affixed to each item in the course of the distribution chain, which gives rise to many handling operations and is therefore a source of errors. It is therefore difficult and expensive to monitor the item during its life using bar codes which are different from one distribution step to another.
This problem is particularly acute in the distribution of mobile telephones where each handset can be associated with an electronic smart card, called a SIM card, which contains all the elements allowing use of the handset by a new subscriber according to certain usage rights defined in the subscription. It should be noted that “SIM” is the acronym for the expression “Subscriber Identification Module”.
This is because the SIM cards and the handsets are manufactured and distributed separately from one another, and are listed under different codes or numbers.
Thus, the SIM card is identified in an EF-ICC file recorded in the memory of the card, “EF-ICC” being the acronym for the expression “Entry File—Integrated Circuit Chip”, which contains the following information:                the serial number of the manufacturer;        the serial number of the card for the telephone operator, indicating its description, its series and its number in the series;        the international number of the subscriber, known by the acronym “IMSI” for the expression “International Mobile Subscriber Identity”;        authentication keys, known by the acronym “KI” for the expression “Key Information”, are associated with this IMSI number;        finally, for each mobile telephone operator, the IMSI numbers are grouped in databases known by the acronym “HLR” for the expression “Home Location Register”, each being identified by a number.        
Furthermore, each handset contains an identification serial number better known by the acronym “IMEI” for the expression “International Mobile Equipment Identity”.
When a SIM card is sold with a handset to a subscriber, a call number is assigned to the latter and is known by the acronym “MS-ISDN” for the expression “Mobile Station—Integrated Services Digital Number”.
The telephone operator, who receives the SIM cards and the handsets, distributes them by means of various distribution chains which each comprise a distributor, wholesalers and retailers. At each distribution step, it is necessary to list and itemise the SIM cards and handsets while adding thereto other information relating to the actions performed, in particular the identity of the one taking the action. Hence the replacement of the bar codes with others at each step with an inferior result as regards monitoring of the distributed items, SIM cards and telephone handsets.
Moreover, the bar codes must be visible from outside the wrapping, which does not allow direct use of the bar code associated with the SIM card, which is inside the wrapping, except by making therein a window for reading.
There is therefore, at least in this mobile telephone distribution field, a great need for simplification of the product monitoring operations in order to reduce the cost thereof and the number of errors while improving their traceability.